A new beginning after the end
by byakuyaelric
Summary: Set after the end of the series a new threat arises in Xing. Together May, Al, Lan Fan, and Ling band together with other characters, new and old, to save the world again. Contains Al/May and Lingfan
1. Chapter 1

** This is my first fanfiction I have ever submitted. I have been a big fan of Fullmetal Alchemist ever since I got into anime. I got the idea for this epic shortly after I finished Brotherhood. I enjoyed the show so much I just didn't want it to end. So this is my feeble attempt to continue Hiromu Arakawa's masterpiece. I do note however that I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist or any rights relating to it, this is just fan made work of fiction.**

**Father and the homunculi have been defeated, The government of Amestris has been reformed. Ed has lost his ability to use alchemy and stays at home with Winry. Al begins a journey with May Chang to Xing to learn about alkahestry. Ling Yao the new Emperor of Xing and Tim Marcoh possess the only remaining Philosopher's Stones and only Ed, Al and Tim Marcoh know how to create new ones. This secret is one they plan to take to their graves. Finally lead by Mustang, Alex Louis Armstrong, and Scar work to rebuild Ishval and together the Ishvalin people are alive and thriving. This all seems like a happily ever after ending. Well it's not, in Xing a powerful unknown foe arises that threatens the balance of nature it self. This will send the nation in to turmoil and forge the destiny of history forever.**

It had been over a year since Ling had been appointed Emperor of Xing by his father. Being in possession one of the last Philosopher's Stones known to exist he had the power of immortality resting on his finger. One night he had retired to his quarters with an uneasy feeling. As he lay in his bed reading a very boring report he had received about investigation of the assassination of a Xu clan noble. While Ling did feel concern for the well-being of his people he felt no reason to be too concerned. This sort of stuff happened all the time and it usually worked it self out. So this was not the cause an uneasy feeling.

"Maybe some jiu will clear my mind" Ling thought out loud. He called his attendant Tzu.

"Hey Tzu-san! I don't too feel good, I cant get out of bed" Ling said with a smirk on his face.

"My Lord! do you need medical attention?" Tzu said sarcastically.

"Yes Tzu, I need a pretty nurse to gently pour jiu Into my mouth." Ling chuckled to himself a bit. Nothing was wrong really, so why did he have that feeling?

"I will arrive with the finest jiu in all of Xing and deliver nestled in a woman's bosom. Emperor Yao-sama" This was even more sarcastic than before which, as always, made Ling laugh.

"Very well Tzu-sama." Ling too could play at the sarcasm game. And was just as good as Tzu. He liked this laid back attitude much better than the serious demeanor of his advisers. His advisers cared little for the well being of the Emperor and his subjects and much for their own and their friends wealth and power. But Ling had to play along if he wanted to get anything done because they controlled much of the bureaucracy and had great influence amongst the clan leaders. Maybe this is what was bothering him.

Lings train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"My lord I wish to speak to you" came a serious yet distinctly feminine voice.

"Come Lan Fan, indulge in some jiu" Ling said but not with the big grin he would usually give.

"Is something wrong my lord, something seems to be troubling you?"

Ling slumped his head "It's nothing for you to worry about Lan Fan."

Lan Fan scowled "My lord you can trust me! I know something is bothering you, is those rumors that you're too weak and young to lead!"

"It's not that, it's this funny feeling I have, I don't like it, something just seems off, its hard to ignore."

A voice came from the doorway "Special delivery for one emperor chibi-sama" It was Tzu, and he had arrived with the jiu.

Lan Fan made a sharp scowl and through grit teeth said "I can't believe that the young Emperor allows you to address him with such disrespect."

Tzu cocked his sideways and grinned "Do you want jiu or not?"

Ling set down the report and hopped out of bed. "Yes thank you Tzu" he said as he grabbed the two liters alcohol with his usual absurd grin. He dismissed Tzu and hopped over to his bed jiu in hand.

"Dear Lan Fan let us drink our worries away." Lan Fan felt like objecting, but as she was about to take a look into Ling's eyes to tell him she couldn't he saw his deep brown eyes and became mesmerized. As he raised the yellow jiu to fer lips she felt herself drinking it. The taste was strong, she had drunk very little alcohol over the course of her life and she was not entirely used to it. But she wasn't paying attention, all she could see was the young lord.

"Lan Fan are you ok?" Ling said with a grin that took up his entire face. It looked to Lan Fan that Ling had cheered up . Taking one look at Lings goofy expression caused Lan Fan to break out laughing, but it lasted for about six seconds before she returned to her usual stern expression.

"Yes it's all fine." she said. She found herself enjoying the drink more and more as time went on. Soon enough she leaned over Ling and started embracing him, something that he returned. After a few minutes of this where it was clear she was thoroughly drunk she whispered in his ear "'I love you Ling." Waiting for a response she then realized that he had already into a drunken asleep. She at the moment followed suit and fell asleep embracing Ling.

Fuzhou Chung had been head of night security for the Emperor for 6 years. He was six foot eight with strength that could allow him to pick up a truck and pull it up it up a hill. Trained in 6 martial arts and armed with the best weapons available he seemed like an unstoppable force. This all changed in an instant when a robed man descended from the ceiling on to his shoulders and stuck his windpipe with a 7 inch long dagger. Unable to speak and about to die he was determined to fight off this assassin with his remaining life. He leaped into the air and jumped the off wall. Much to his shock he found the wall had turned into a spongy material that severely threw off his balance and caused him to land on the floor face first. He caught himself with his hands but collapsed into floor because it too had turned into a spongy material. Was this Alkahestry? He hadn't seen any light to indicate it would be, but what else could explain his. But before he could regain his footing the assassin landed on his back and made a deep cut into the back of his right knee. Now unable to stand, talk or sound an alarm, was unable to warn the Emperor of the impending danger. There Fuzhou Chung died, his illustrious career put to an inglorious end.

As the assassin walked down the hall, he came to the emperor's quarters. This door is 5 inches thick made of a titanium aluminum alloy. The lock on the door 8 pins that were very happy to go back to where they were, making the door nearly unpickable. Fortunately for the assassin he had a perfectly operational key. As he lightly tread into the room. The light had been left on allowing him to survey the room. He walked over to the bed. Lightly glowing a deep crimson was the Philosopher's Stone. Small as it may seem it was all that was needed to set his scheme into motion. With a lightning quick motion he sliced Ling's finger off and grabbed the stone. Ling, despite having been drunk 4 hours earlier bolted up just in time to partially dodge a swing by the assassins dagger. He had been aiming for the artery in his throat and missed piercing it by two millimeters. Ling did a back flip out of bed and grabbed his sword from a nearby table. Before he could unsheathe it another blow came directed towards him aimed at his stomach. Ling jumped back just in time. It was at at this time Lan Fan came to her senses "You will pay for assaulting the Young Lord! Pay with your life!"

"Is that so young lady?" The assassin taunted. As Lan Fan charged she felt a throwing knife piercing her stomach.

"Damn" Lan Fan said under her breath as she staggered to her knees.

"Lan Fan!" Ling cried. This had been just enough of a distraction for Ling to draw his sword, quickly he blocked a blow from the assassin. Ling then promptly counter attacked swinging for his head. Suddenly an explosion occurred in the wall. The assassin stood on the edge of the wall and the outside 3 floors down "It makes little difference to me if you live or die, I have what I need" holding up the Philosopher's Stone he jumped down.

"After him! He's getting away!" Lan Fan cried.

"No, we need to get you to the hospital, let the guards take care of it."

"But my lord, the stone, your immortality, it's more important than me."

"Shut up Lan Fan. Here let me help you up."

"No I'm fine, grab your finger we need to hurry."

That's the end of chapter 1. Hope you liked it, next chapter we follow May and Al as the arrive and Xing and profile the dangers they face in their journey to learn the way of the dragons pulse. Since this is my first fan-fic I would very much like feedback, so do review! I will try to update once every week or two, so if you like it there is more where that cam from.


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter we will take a look at the goings on of May and Al as the finish their journey across the desert into Xing. Next chapter we will turn back to Ling and Lan Fan. I do anticipate to include Mustang, Marcoh, Alex Louis Armstrong and Scar. Perhaps a cameo from Ed and Winry. We will see.**

Alphonse wiped the sweat off his brow, he had been crossing the desert for ten days now. He was hot and tired. After years of his body being on the other side he was still not at full strength. May Chang said that there was 1 day left on their journey and Alphonse couldn't wait for it to be over. Finally after a three year journey to restore their bodies they had succeeded. Well almost... Ed still had his auto-mail leg, and was stripped of his ability to use alchemy. So Al was ready to begin a journey of his own to discover the truth of the dragon pulse with May Chang. He was ready to learn and he would do it without Ed.

"May!" Alphonse exclaimed as they reached the crest of a large sand dune "I can see it! I can see Xing!"

"Yes my beautiful homeland. you see those mountains? That is home to my clan."

"Those mountains are so far away!, this country is huge"

"Each clans land is about the quarter size of Amestris, there are 50 clans."

"That's amazing! How many people are in Xing anyway?"

"There are 413 million the royal census said"

"Damn" Alphonse grunted in awe.

As the company dismounted the crest of an enormous sand dune they came across short yellow grasses, small and acclimated for the dry climate. But it was the first sign of life that had been seen in miles. A few hundred feet forward there was a small creek. The water was tan color. It was discolored from the sand so it looked nasty to drink. It was getting dark, the stars were coming out and and a bright full moon was overhead.

"Shao May and I are tired Alphonse, lets camp here for the night." Alphonse was tired to. He was sweating, fatigued and drowsy. While these were uncomfortable feelings he welcomed them because after having his body bound to a suit of armor for four years it was good to feel things again. Even the feeling of the pressure of the heat and the sting of sand in his eyes, it still felt good. He pulled out a blanket and slept under the open sky just like he had for the last nine days. And it never got old. The trip may be challenging, but in Xing lied a wealth of knowledge of the art of Alkahestry. And Al could hardly wait to learn it all.

Al awoke to a little claw pawing at his ear. He rolled over to see Shao May standing in front of May.

"Ready Alphonse-sama?" May said most cheerfully.

"Yes of course."

"Good." She grinned and picked up Shao May.

She always seemed happy around Al, she had come to visit his home in Resembool before they traveled to Xing together. She had been very touchy and complementary. Al felt a uncomfortable with the whole thing. She was so much younger than him. It didn't seem right. So he most of the time he just stayed aloof, and avoided any awkward contact.

May started to ramble "Today we will arrive in Umuqui. It's home to the Geb clan, and known to be an area of bandits and smugglers. There is a train station here, form there we will take the train to Xingan, home of Emperor and the Xingese Alkahestry National Studio..."

Alphonse felt a new type of sweat drop forming, "Bandits and smugglers...isn't...that dangerous?"

"It is" said a strange voice. Al looked ahead to see a man with a black belted robe pointing a gun at Al. "Now traveler, hand over your supplies, or we will take them off you"

"NO ONE TRIES TO KILL WITH MY FUTURE HUSBAND ALPHONSE-SAMA! DO NOT BREAK THE HEART OF A MAIDEN!" Suddenly the highwayman found that he had a throwing knife lodged into his forehead and promptly dropped dead. Over the hill came four more bandits. "Chen you idiot you got killed by a little girl." one of them remarked. Three then started firing their guns and one charged with an sword. Al quickly clapped his hands together and erected an earthen barrier that blocked the in coming bullets. The sword man leaped around the barrier and swung his sword at Al. Al dodged the swing and transmuted the ground so that way the bandit went flying into the air. This knocked him out and caused him to drop his weapon. By this time 2 of the bandits came around the side. May however was ready, she threw her knives onto the ground and caused an explosion that sent them flying. The final bandit, now scared out of his wits fled and left his comrades behind.

"Do you think they will be alright Alphonse?" May asked with a tear in her eye. May then glanced over to the bandit she had lodged a throwing knife into. Realizing what she had done she broke out bawling

"Alphonse...Alphonse...I didn't mean to kill him...I...I..just was scared...bandits are scary...they sneaked behind me, oh the terrible things they said they were going to to a maiden like me!" Al felt a sweat drop running down his face. She was a real spazz alright, but still an endearing spazz. Shao May came up to May and rubbed against her.

"OH SHAO MAY! Thank goodness you're alright. I thought those big mean bandits had kidnapped you!"

"Anyway May we need to get going. Are we going to reach town yet?" Al asked desperately trying to get back on track

"Yes we will reach Umuqi later today, they have a train station. We will be taking the train from then on until we get to Xingan."

"Good, I am really sick of this desert and of camels. So lets hurry up, and keep an eye out for more bandits" Alphonse said cheerfully.

"Yes, I don't want Shao May to get hurt."

**How about that? Well please review, I like reviews, even constructive bad reviews are nice. So don't be afraid to speak your mind.**


End file.
